Breaking Dawn Continuation
by MrsAimeePattinson
Summary: This is my first fan fic so please give it a try! Have you ever wondered what happened to Bella,Edward.Nes,Jacob,The Wolfs,The Cullens and Charlie after BD then read and find out! I know summary sucks but I promise story is much better
1. A Rude Awakening

**Hey I'm Aimee and this is my first fan fic. I have read tons of other great stories so I a little nervous. But please do tell me if you have any queries and any future plots are always welcome. Give it a try and if you didn't like it, please leave me a review telling me why! **

**So here you go Chapter 1 Enjoy!**

**Chapter1:A Rude Awakening**

Dawn. Not that it made any difference to me or my family for the exception of one. My daughter was the most unusual person in the entire world to normal people but in my world she was simply Nessie. A lot had changed in the past 10 years since I had given birth to Nessie. She and Jacob had got married and now live only a few miles away from Edward and me. I had decided to come out of hiding and finally face the world.

"Wow," a lot of people had said who I had previously known in my human life. I got up in a daze, not that I was asleep, but because sometimes I like to lie in my bedroom and just think about my life and how wonderful it is. As I got dressed in my huge wardrobe I heard someone come in the door.

"Mom," Nessie called.

"I'm in here."

"Mom, what are you wearing?" Nes said as she came in through the double doors into my closet.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said. I had picked simply a pair of old jeans and a nice floral top I knew Edward liked.

"We're going shopping, not going to visit grandpa," she said nearly laughing at the state I was in. I swear she is spending too much time with Alice. Charlie was getting on great. I had tried to convince him to retire recently but he was having none of it.

"Honestly Bells, how old do you think I am," he had said. It's not that I think he's old, I just think that he's worked long enough, not to mention that he doesn't need to work with all the money us Cullen's have. But Charlie isn't a very persuasive person so I just let it be. We visit him every two weeks now. Edward, Nes, Jacob and I and occasionally Alice.

"Fine," I said just giving up the fight. It was no use trying to win with Nessie; Alice had taught her all the tricks in the book.

"Great! Meet me and Alice in the car. Bye"

"Bye." I grumpily shouted after her.

I hate it when she wins; after all I am supposed to be her mother. I changed into a skirt but kept the top and ran to the house. Edward and Emmet were inside having a fight about who was hotter: Rosalie or me. As I came in the door I heard Edward say, "Come on Emmet look at my wife she is absolutely the most beautiful person you have seen in your entire life," I smiled as I walked into the room and did a little twirl just for Edward.

"To you yes, but to me she looks like plain old Bella Cullen, my sister actually," Emmet said as I walked toward Edward and sat on his knee which I always did.

"Ok, boys it's a tie, both me and Rosalie are equally as beautiful to both of you," I said. I noticed that I smiled as I said it because it felt like not so long ago I was afraid to be in the same room as Rosalie because I was terrified Edward was suddenly going to realise how beautiful she is compared to me who was only a human at the time. So it felt so good to say that I was beautiful.

"I'm going shopping with Nes and Alice for a while so I'll be back soon ok?" I said to Edward who looked into my eyes and if I had had a heart it would have melted.

"Okay honey bunny no problem," said Emmet just before he let out a boisterous laugh.

"Ha-ha Emmet, very funny," Edward said before looking back at me. "Okay no problem. I love you."

"I love you too," I said before kissing him gently on the cheek and then bouncing out of the room toward the garage. Nes wanted to take the Volvo and so did I so we decided to take it. Alice flitted back to the house to get the keys and then we were off.

"Where is Rosalie and Jasper, Alice?" I asked because I had noticed they weren't at the house.

"They went hunting because Rosalie was thirsty and Emmet didn't want to go."

"Oh, ok and Jacob, Nes?"

"He's over at Billy's. There's a big game on and I think Grandpa went to watch it too."

I was silent the rest of the trip just listening to Edwards music that we always played no matter where we were going. When we arrived in Port Angeles, we parked in the nearest parking space to the shops and got ready to hit the shops but as we passed a restaurant, I saw two very familiar people: Jessica and Mike standing frozen on the opposite side of the street. I immediately stopped walking and pushed my shield out to Alice.

"_Alice, help! There's Jessica and Mike. What will I do?"_

"It's too late now Bella we will just have to do what we practiced." She said and I was really terrified.

Mike couldn't keep his eyes off me and I almost felt like I was going to blush even though I couldn't.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked me when she and Mike had crossed the street purposely to see us.

"I just grew up, I guess and started wearing make-up," was simply the answer I gave with a nervous laugh. _Damn it_, I thought why isn't Jasper here to calm me down. But Jessica and Mike (although he was still staring) just believed my answer and we were able to move on then.

"We haven't seen you in so long Bella. Oh I'm sorry who's this?" I knew who she was talking about but it was still hard to get the words out.

"This is, this is," I stammered but I knew I wouldn't be able to lie.

"This is Katie, my cousin from Alaska," Alice stepped in as I mouthed a thank-you.

"Hi," Nessie said so easily I was jealous. Even as a vampire I still wasn't as smooth as my family.

"Hey. I'm Jessica and this is Mike." Jessica replied to Nessie pointing to both her and Mike.

"Well, it was lovely to see you again but we really must be getting on," Alice said.

"Ok. Bye Bella, Alice, Katie. It was lovely to see and meet you," Jessica replied and I noticed that Mike had not said one word the whole conversation.

"That was weird," Nessie said as we walked away without looking back.

"We'll explain when we get home," I said to her because I knew she would want to know everything. On the way home I was contemplating whether or not to tell Nessie everything about Mike and Jessica or just selective parts. I decided to ask Edward to help me with my decision. As soon as we got home Edward was right there at the front door tapping his fingers on the frame. _Oh no, not this again _I thought.

"What the hell was that Bella?" He shouted at me so loudly he would've deafened me had I not been a vampire.

"Edward what was I supposed to do, walk on past and pretend they were not there," I replied very calmly as I continued up the stairs into the living where Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper sat looking at me and Edward as we came in through the door.

"I'm not talking about you speaking to them; I'm talking about how Mike drooled over you!"

"How did you know about that?" I asked confused because I'm sure I was the only one who had noticed that and my shield was very much down right now.

"You know, just because I can't read your thoughts, doesn't mean I can't read everyone else's." He replied nodding toward Alice and Nessie standing silently at the door.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just couldn't stop thinking about it," Nes said and I couldn't blame her. I'm sure she was interested to know who Mike and Jessica were.

"Hey guys," Jacob said as he bounded in the door giving Nes a kiss on the cheek as he passed. Jacob had been very good and careful with Nes when he was around Edward and I. He knew how to keep his thoughts to himself and wouldn't show anymore than kissing toward her.

"_Maybe we should take this somewhere quieter,"_ I projected to Edward through my shield.

"Absolutely, after you," Edward hissed with his eyes fixed firmly on mine.

I wasn't prepared to have an argument with my husband over someone silly like Mike so as we ran to the cottage I was thinking of ways to settle him and calmly explain what happened. But of course as soon as we were in the cottage he was already ranting about it before I could get a word in.

"I mean do you have to be so god damn beautiful all the time!" he nearly screamed as me. I knew he was very jealous. I mean this was ridiculous I thought. How could he think that there would be anyone other than him especially Mike Newton?

"Why are you so jealous, it is Mike Newton for goodness sake. He was in love with me even before I was a vampire and you know that I never ever liked him!" I shouted back just to prove my point and try to calm him down.

"I know but you should have seen the look on his face in Nessie's mind," he said. He looked shaken up about this and I honestly didn't know why.

"She was probably exaggerating," _a lot_, I though to myself but didn't say to Edward because I knew that she wasn't. "Edward, listen to me" I said as I put my hands on his cool face. Not that I noticed anymore because mine were exactly the same.

"You know there is no one else in this entire world, the entire universe that could ever come even a fraction close to how much you mean to me excluding Nes of course."

I could see his face calming a bit so I continued on. "You are my life now. I believe that's something I heard from someone who I love more than anyone ok?"

"Alright, I know. But you have to be fair. I need to be more careful about where I let you go without me. Some people would die when they saw how beautiful you are especially today," he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Alice," I mumbled.

"Ah," was all he said as he lifted me off my feet and carried me into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter2:Surprise**

"Mom? Dad?"

I could hear Rennesme in my head but I was still wondering if she was right there at the door. The last eight hours had just flown by. She was knocking on the door as lightly as she could.

"Edward, we need to get up, Nes is at the door," I said to Edward who had me locked firmly in his grip.

"Ok, ok. But your not going to like what she's going to tell you," he said with a little grin creeping onto his face.

What in the world was he talking about? I hated when he did this. Using his mind- reading skills against me was a favourite of his. I ushered for him to open the door as I ran into the closet and got dressed. I was back before he was even at the door. I knew he was going extra slow to give me time. Time I didn't need.

"Hey Nes, what's up love?" I said plopping myself back on the bed that was there for only one reason. She looked quite scared which was a first. When she was very young, after everything that happened with the Volturi, I shivered. I always did whenever that name was mentioned. Edward and I had told her that she could tell us anything and she was not to be afraid.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get mad."

I still wasn't really focusing on what she was saying because Edward was standing just behind her with an even bigger grin than before.

"_What it is???" _ I thought projecting my shield out to him.

"Go on Nes, tell her," he said.

Nessie paused and I was sure she was thinking something because Edward replied.

"Yes she will be ok, Jasper is on standby."

"Ok, Mom. I'm pregnant!"

I just sat there. How could this have happened? Of course I knew how it had happened but my Nessie. I can't really blame her seeing as I got pregnant on my honeymoon but wow. This was fast. I was going to be a grandma. Edward was going to be a grandpa. I stopped all my stupid thoughts about how this happened because I realised something. I'm happy for her. I'm excited for me. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma.

"I told you she would take it badly. I told you we should have waited dad," Nessie said.

"You knew," I said accusing Edward. I can't believe he had known longer and hadn't told me about it.

"_You knew and you didn't tell me. Edward what did we talk about last night. Honesty."_

"Bella, I only found out this morning when Nes found out herself, she hasn't even told Jacob yet," he said and I immediately felt so guilty for believing that my husband and my daughter would lie to me.

"Well what are you doing standing over there come here" I said ushering Nes toward me. "I'm so excited and congratulations. I'm going to be a grandma!" That was the point that a sudden rush came over me. It felt familiar. Why did it feel so familiar? I suddenly realised it was the same feeling I had felt when I found out I was pregnant with Nes. I'm going to love this child and I knew it.

"Come here Edward." He was at our side at once.

"Well how long?" said Edward who was just as excited as I was.

"Only a couple of weeks I think. But I doubt my baby will grow as quick as I did. Right mom?"

"Yes that's right. Unless..." My mind was wondering now. What did exactly happen? I mean Jacob is a werewolf and Nes is half-vampire so is there some kind of special way a werewolf/half vampire baby grows and will the baby be a werewolf or human or a vampire?. My thoughts were interrupted by sudden footsteps coming up the forest path. I still felt surprised sometimes at how good my hearing was.

"Never mind," I said. I'll ask Carlisle myself later I thought. "Do you want to be here alone honey or do you want us to stay?" Nes looked scared now. It was hard for me to tell Edward that I was pregnant and I didn't have anybody there so I thought that maybe she would.

"Actually guys, I think I'd better do this myself and dad if you don't mind."

"Absolutely honey no problem, lets go Bella," said Edward. I knew we were going to Carlisle and Esme's because Edward couldn't hear the cottage from there.

"Okay, good luck," I said as I hugged my daughter and ran out the door after Edward. Jacob was walking now and I tried very hard to keep the grin off my face.

"Hey Bella, Edward," he said as he walked past us.

I could smell Billy's house as he walked past and even a little bit of Charlie. As we ran to the house I wondered if Nessie would mind if I told the others.

"Do you think Nes would mind if I told everyone," I asked Edward because I knew he would know the answer.

"No, I think she wants you to. She just wanted to tell Jacob."

As we entered the house I heard the biggest howl I think I had ever heard from Jacob and I looked up at Edward to see the joy and laughter in his face just like mine.

"Hey guys," I said. I noticed automatically that Alice knew that we knew. She looked like she was in pain and I knew why.

"Please Bella, just tell them now, it's killing me."

"Ok, ok. Guys. Nessie's pregnant!" A couple of things happened at once. Alice firstly breathed a sign of relief. I felt happy for her because I know how hard it must have been to have kept this hidden for so long. Rosalie crushed herself to Edward and I and I could feel her happiness flowing through me.

And Esme simply said "I'm going to be a great-grandma, jeez I must be old."

I burst out laughing then. Jacob and Nes came running in the door together.

"Hey Jake, congrats dude," Emmet said crushing Jacobs hand.

"Thanks Emmet. I'm so happy right now."

I could see that Jacob was genuinely happy and it made me smile. He was really like my son in so many ways it was creepy. I tried not to think about everything that happened between us that night so long ago, but sometimes the picture just crept into my mind.

"Hey Bella. How do you feel about becoming a grandma?" I heard someone say as everyone else laughed.

"Ugh. I'm feeling so old," I replied.

"You got that right," Emmet said.

"Hey my wife's not old. Yours is way older," said Edward.

"Aw. Not this again," I said. But I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I loved it when Edward fought with Emmet it was so hilarious.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"They had an argument the other day about which one of us was hotter," I explained.

"Oh, well I am defiantly older honey so don't waste your time," she said as she crossed the room and kissed Emmet.

"Yes you may be. But your still smokin," he replied.

I knew what was going to happen before it happened. Rose and Emmet were out the door and heading for the cottage quicker than lighting. It always happened when Emmet gave Rose a compliment. They couldn't control themselves. I laughed out loud.

"We'll not be seeing them two for a good few hours. So who wants to celebrate?" Alice said as she walked toward me.

"Ok, I said. I'll race you"

"Mom?" Nes said.

"Yes sweetheart?" I replied. I was talking to her as I was walking to the door.

"Can't I come?"

I stopped. I didn't want this again. "Nes, don't you want to stay with Jacob?"

"Yes, but you never let me come," she argued and she was right. Edward and I had had this argument a long time ago with Nessie. We wanted her just to eat human food but she insisted on coming hunting with us.

"But you let me when I was younger."

"I know but it's different now," I said. I didn't want her to have to do this. I wanted her to have a normal life and I suddenly realised this was what Edward felt like when I was human.

"Dad please let me come," she pleaded and I knew Edward would give in.

"_No Edward. We agreed to let her have her own life and her own choices but not about this." _I fought my case with Edward mentally. I wouldn't let Nessie win.

"I know Bella, but she is old enough to make her own decisions," he said.

_Traitor. _

"Maybe you shouldn't do this because your pregnant, Carlisle?" I was desperate now.

"Maybe Bella's right. We don't know what the baby is yet." I breathed a sigh of relief nobody ever argued with Carlisle and Nessie certainly wouldn't.

"Fine!" She snapped at me in particular. "Grandpa can we go see my baby instead?"

"Of course sweetheart, Esme and I weren't going anyway, we went last week."

I felt jealous now. I wanted to see my grandchild but I was really thirsty. I could always see when I came back anyway.

"Ok let's go, Bella," said Alice who was just as thirsty as I was.

"Ok," I said grumpily.


	3. Argument

**Chapter3: Argument **

When we got back, I was so eager to see Nessie and Jacob I nearly broke the front door storming in.

"Where are they?" I said to Esme who was talking to Rose in the living room.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about Esme."

"Bella, please calm down. They're probably in their house," Edward said. I was so angry at him for siding with Nes instead of me earlier.

"Fine!" I snapped. I knew I was much angrier than I should've been but I couldn't believe Nes would speak to me like the way she did before. I was out the door and running in less than two seconds.

"Bella wait." I heard Edward shout but I didn't listen. I could see the house already. Nessie's house was a lot different than Edward's and mine. She had let Alice design the inside and out so it was really like something out of a fairytale novel. The walls were yellow and Alice had put blue shutters on the windows. There were little tulips and roses all around the front door and there was a mat on the ground saying welcome. I stormed in the door not even bothering to knock.

"Renesme!" Her and Jacob were sprawled out on the sofa together watching Romeo and Juliet; one of my favourite movies. "How dare you speak to me the way you spoke to me earlier!" I shouted in her face. She jumped up and shoved Jacob out of the way.

"Mom"

"Don't you mom me. Do you know how embarrassed I was?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to go hunting and I won't ever ask again." I was suddenly drained of all my anger and in its place was guilt. I knew that she would have been worried about this all day and it was wrong of me to shout at her.

"I'm sorry Nes. I just don't want you to have to do this."

"I know mom, and Jacob and I have talked about it and I'm just going to stick to human food." She looked over at Jacob the way I looked at Edward.

"Ok. So what did Carlisle say about the baby?" I decided to just forget completely about everything and focus on the baby.

"He said he's almost certain that he will be human." I froze. Was my hearing deceiving me or did she just say he.

"He?" I whispered.

"Oh no. I didn't want to tell you guys yet. But yes," she looked over at Jacob who was beaming, "it's a boy!" I couldn't believe it. I was going to have a grandson.

"_Edward get over here quick." _I was better now at pushing my shield further so I knew Edward could hear me.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey. Renesme has something to tell you." I said reassuring him everything was ok.

"Dad, you're going to have a grandson," Renesme said with the biggest grin on her face. I looked at Edward. He was so full of pride it was bursting out of him.

"What? How can you be so sure so early?" Now he looked confused. I was too. Nes said she was only a couple of weeks pregnant so how could they tell.

"It turns out he is growing quite fast but only in development and mind. He won't get really big like I did. That Carlisle is sure of. He said maybe he could be born in about seven months but defiantly not as quickly as me." She smiled.

"Well, he could be born with one arm and I will still love him as much as I love you honey." Edward replied smiling over at her. Nes ran at her dad and immediately they were punching and jabbing like they were boxing. I laughed.

"They are as bad as me and you used to be," Jacob said.

"Hey we're still like that," I replied punching him in the arm.

"Ow. Jeez Bella you're strong. Stronger than me."

"I know. A lot has changed about me since I became a vampire hasn't it?"

"You got that right. Billy was asking about you today."

"Really what did he say?" I was curious about what Billy had said about me because I hadn't seen him since Nes' wedding.

"He just wanted to know how you and Nessie were doing."

"Oh. How is he and the rest of the guys doing?"

"They are doing fine. There haven't really been anymore problems down at La Push so they just usually hang around."

"How's Clare?" I was curious. Now that Clare was twelve, Billy thought Clare was old enough to know about the pack. She hadn't exactly freaked out when they told her but she was a bit confused. They asked me along to help because they knew that I had been through it. I didn't really help much at all. She more or less wanted Quil to tell her everything so I was just a back-up in case she wanted me to tell her how I took it.

"She's doing great. She finally knows everything now and she knows that Quil will be with her forever which makes her very happy. She sees him more as a big brother than anything else which is exactly the way the guys wanted it," I could sense Jacob was quite distant talking to me about this and I wondered why. However I didn't ask him because it wasn't really a big thing. Edward and Nessie had stopped playing now and she was complaining because she was hungry.

"How about we go out for dinner, eh?" Jacob asked.

"That would be great; I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" She looked at Edward then and realised what she had said. "Sorry Mom."

"It's ok honey, don't worry about it. Edward let's go home," I replied. I wanted to watch a movie now and just chill-out.

"Ok, bye Jacob, Nessie."

"Bye guys, have a good night. Love you"

"We love you too honey." I said as I walked out the door.

"Well, are you all calm now?" Edward asked with a funny look on his face.

"Of course." I almost laughed at how stupid I was.

"So what do you want to do when we get back to the cottage?" He raised an eyebrow while he said it and I knew what he was thinking.

"I want to watch Romeo and Juliet because Nes and Jacob were watching it earlier."

"Alright. Race you." He grinned as he kissed me and then ran. I was never going to be as fast as Edward even at the start but he deliberately went slowly (well, slow for a vampire) so that I could win. He always did it.

As we lay together on the sofa Emmet gave bursting through the door just at the good part.

"Damn it Emmet, why do you always ruin movies," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something." Edward mumbled something but I didn't catch it.

"What do you want, anyway?" I said turning off the television.

"Do you fancy a game? Alice has predicted great storms for tonight." Emmet said with great joy. He always got excited when we could play baseball. I actually enjoyed myself now because I was fast enough and strong enough to beat Alice and Esme at least.

"Sure, sure why not." I said. "_Unless you'd rather do something else honey it's up to you. I just don't want to burst Emmet's bubble. You know how he gets when everyone plays."_

"No,No. I'd love to play. It gives me another reason to say how much better my wife is to yours." He laughed.

"Not again guys, please," I moaned but of course nobody listened to me.

"You're on. If Rose wins you two have to give me and Rose the cottage for a week." Emmet was really excited now but I wasn't.

"Absolutely no..." But before I could even finish Edward butted in.

"Deal."

"No way Edward. You know Rose will beat me and I don't want to stay in their room for a whole week." I complained.

"Come on Bella, where's your sense of adventure. Just try a wee bit harder."

"Fine. But it will be you complaining when we have to..." I didn't want to finish the sentence with Emmet in the room so I used my handy tool instead. "_You know with their tiny sofa bed." _

"Well... we'll just not do that."

"It's you we're talking about. You wouldn't last two days."

"You want to bet."

"You're on. Jeez, Edward. How many bets are you going to have today?" I admired him for this. There was no way that he would last a whole week without...

"Let's go. I want to drive." Edward and Emmet burst out laughing.

"Seriously Bella," Emmet said. I was insulted. I thought that my driving was getting better. Apparently not.

I hit him a punch in the arm."Hey. No making-fun of my driving."

"Alright, alright. Let's go."Replied Edward


	4. Interruped Game

**Chapter4:Interrupted Game**

On the way in Edward's Volvo (I still refuse to drive around in my ridiculous and totally unnecessary after-car), Edward kept sniggering every once in a while. I knew he was reading Emmet's mind, it was so like him. After about the tenth murmur I gave in.

"What is so funny!" I yelled as I turned around to see Emmet in the back.

"Bella, watch out," Edward yelled.

I turned around so fast and barely dodged the deer which was standing right in the middle of the road. "Damn it!"

"You know honey, we told you, you weren't a very good driver," Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

"It's your fault. If you and your bloody brother had of just kept your mouths shut." I shot Emmet a scornful look and turned back around to glare at Edward whose jaw was hitting the ground.

"Bella Cullen, I can't believe you just said that," Edward said.

"Well, it's true," I replied. I knew I was being childish but they both deserved it. I had forgotten that Rosalie and Alice were in the car until Alice said, "Calm down Bella, it's not like you hit the deer."

Calm down. Right. I could do that. As I turned the engine back on and sped up, I was thinking of the devious ways I could beat Emmet and Edward today at baseball. I still wasn't as fast as Edward but I was still stronger than Emmet and I had a wicket curveball. I was still thinking when Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You missed the turn off," she giggled. Every time I did this and I knew they thought it was because I still didn't know where I was going but it was actually because of all the thinking I did.

"Oh, right sorry," I muttered. I heard Edward say something to Emmet again but this time I caught it.

"My wife's so going to beat you today." I smiled. I loved that he had so much faith in me. As Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came into view, I parked the car.

"Kick his butt love," Edward said as he helped me out of the car. Although it was completely unnecessary for him to do, he was determined to keep some of our traditional vampire-human gestures.

"Ok, I'll try," I said as I squeezed his hand. I was first up to bat. Esme as before was only watching. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were on my team leaving Emmet, Edward and Carlisle on the other. They were the best (so they thought) so they liked to play just three people. I swung as Emmet pitched the ball and I hit it right through the trees. Edward was through the trees before I hit first base but my hit I thought was pretty good so I kept running. I got to third just as he came back into view.

"Damn it Edward," Emmet said. "You know she hits hard."

"Alright keep your hair on. I'll get you next time Cullen. Mark my words!" He shouted as he pointed his finger I me. I did a little victory dance on my base before looking to see who was next to bat. Alice was next. Alice loved to pitch but when she was batting she was brilliant. Of course she knew where to hit it so the guys couldn't find it.

"Come on, give it to daddy," Emmet said. I rolled my eyes at him. As Emmet pitched, Alice swung and suddenly dropped the bat.

"WAIT!" she cried.

We all run at once to where she was standing.

"What is it Alice?" Edward said. Then he froze.

"What Edward! Tell me." I demanded.

"It's...it's Renesme," he said.

"What about her. Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Oh no, is Jacob..?" Was all I could say. I couldn't feel anything. Not Edward pulling me into an enveloping hug, not Alice patting my shoulder as she looked away. I didn't know what was going on.

"Bella, love. Renesme went for a walk in the forest just beside the house. She was talking to the baby we presume and then..."

"What Edward? Then what?" I squeaked out. I couldn't bear to think that there was anything wrong with my daughter. My little girl.

"Then suddenly Jane and Aro were there. They said they were just checking up on things and believed she was pregnant with a werewolf's baby. It was too late. She dropped her hand to her stomach and then they attacked." Edward's voice was hard and cold not like it normally was. "But the Denali's heard her scream and came running into the forest. Jane and Aro turned around and the Denali's launched themselves at them. Aro was pinned to the ground but Jane broke free.

I was already tuned out after Aro and Jane attacked Renesme. Why were we not going to her? Why was I standing listening to them tell me what happened to my daughter.

"Then, what are we doing here? Let's go." I began to walk to the car but Edward held me to him.

"Bella... I" I thought I knew what he was going to say so I was so relived and hurt when he told me.

"She's ok. Aro and Jane ran off when they knew all the Denali's were too much to handle. They helped Nes back to the house where Kate checked her over. I don't know where Jacob is but thank god he wasn't with her or Alice wouldn't have seen this."

I was confused now because I thought he said that Alice saw the future. Didn't that mean that hadn't happened yet?

"Then if Alice saw it, then does that mean..." I trailed off. I somehow had a feeling I didn't want to know the answer to this.

"No love. Alice just saw this yes, but it has already happened, just now." Edward said.

"When I said let's go, why did you pull me back Edward?"

"Well..." he stopped and looked at Alice.

"Bella," she began. I suddenly had the urge to sit so I plopped myself down on the grass. She kneeled down beside me. "Renesme has lost the baby."

I couldn't look at her. I could feel then coming. I didn't know how but I suddenly remembered Edward saying that you can actually cry. I burst into tears.

"Oh Bella," Edward hugged me close and we just sat there for probably only about two seconds and then I was on my feet.

"Ok. Alice you did see that in the future, didn't you?" She nodded. I tried to keep a brave face as I looked at my family. "Well we need to be with Nes and Carlisle you need to tell her." I started then to walk to the car holding Edward's hand. This was the first time I had seen him unable to speak or take control of a situation.

"It's going to be ok," I said squeezing his hand just as he had done at the start of the game to signify something completely different. I automatically climbed into the back seat and snuggled into Edward chest which I always did when I was sad. I wasn't even remotely aware of who was in the car with us driving as I closed my eyes and waited to see my daughter.


	5. Second Honeymoon

**Chapter 5: Second Honeymoon **

"Nes? Oh Nes. How are you? I'm so sorry we should never have gone to play the game, I'm sorry," I was blubbering like a wet fish but I didn't care. The sight of Nes lying on the bed in Carlisle's "hospital room" made me sick. I wanted to tear Aro and Jane apart for what they did. Her arms were both broken in two parts and she had a significant bite mark just below her knee just like mine on my hand.

"I'm fine, Mom stop worrying!" she said. I knew she was as relieved to see us as we were her. Jake hadn't gotten here yet because he was out patrolling and we hadn't got in contact with any of the others. I hadn't even realised that Edward was in the room with us. Carlisle was hovering over Renesme checking her heart rate and her blood pressure and I was holding her hand.

"Dad, I didn't put up much of a fight."

"Nes, how could you of. There were two of them and only one of you. If only I..." But Renesme dismayed him at once.

"Stop it Dad ok. I'm fine and I don't want anyone having any guilt ok. It was my fault I should not have went for a walk by myself." I couldn't help but feel very proud of my daughter for taking this like a grown up. Jacob burst through the door then a worried and exhausted look on his face.

"Babe, what happened?"He growled. I winced when he called my daughter _babe _but they were married now.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Jeez I wish everyone would just leave me alone," she grumbled. I knew how she felt. The many times I had hurt myself Edward especially would not stop fussing for weeks so I thought it was a good idea to leave it be.

"I swear, if they ever touch one more hair on your head, I will..."

"Jake, that's quite enough," Edward stood up and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. He was shaking uncontrollably now. "What good would it do for you to change and hurt one of us right now, huh?" Edward was amazing at calming Jake down. I didn't know how _he _did it but I just had to say Jake's name and he would be calm.

"Ok, I'm fine, it won't happen again though. I'm not going to let her out of my site."

"Jake, there's something else," Nes said. I knew what was coming and could feel myself breaking down a little. I signalled to Edward and we both left the room. As we descended down the stairs I heard a howling sound. I immediately ran back up the stairs and broke into the room. Jake was rolling back and forth on the ground crying his eyes out. Renesme was crying also and I could feel me starting to go.

"Mom, help Jake, I'm okay," Nes said. Edward had Nes in his arms rocking her gently. I went over, sat in front of Jake and opened my arms. He moved closer and I engulfed him into me.

"It's going to be ok Jake. You'll see." I tried my hardest to sooth him but I knew that I couldn't.

"Don't worry Jake, we can always try again," Nes said. I didn't even want to think that thought and I knew Edward didn't either because he winced.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," was all Jake could say.

He calmed down quite a bit after about an hour or so and once again Edward and me went down the stairs. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Esme were sitting like statues on the sofas. Rosalie was the first to stand up when we went into the room. Alice followed.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked. "I've been going crazy down here."

"She's better than us actually, very calm. The drugs must be working," I answered.

"I'm sorry, Bella, if I had've seen this sooner..." I silenced Alice at once.

"It's not your fault and don't ever think it." I took hers and Rosalie's hands and went to sit on the sofa. We sat in silence for what felt like hours until Carlisle came down the stairs.

"The foetus was distressed and died instantly. I couldn't save him. I'm sorry."

I looked at Edward and then looked away. He was so rigid and sad. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Let's go home," I whispered.

When we got home we lay together on the sofa and watched Romeo and Juliet. All I could think about we Jacob's howl when he found out about the baby. Nes was right. They could still try. Edward and I would never have any more children and I was fine with that. We got Nes and it was only fair that she got her chance to be a mother.

"Bella, love, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. I'm just thinking about Jacob and how awful this must be for him."

"I know but he'll get over it. No doubt Nes will want to start trying again as soon as she's fit enough," he winced. I did also. I didn't like the thought anymore than he did.

"Do you want me to distract you?" He kissed me on my forehead and then started slowly moving across my face. I felt instantly calmer.

"Race you," I said as I jumped up and ran to our bedroom. Edward followed and closed the door behind him.

*********************************

There was a quiet knock at the front door followed by a tip toe sound. I knew it was Jake because even when he tried to be quiet he only made more noise. He managed to knock over two lamps and a cabinet by the time he made it to our bedroom door. Edward grumbled.

"Come in Jake," I said as I composed myself beside Edward in such a way that screams mother-in-law.

"Hey guys." He took in our attire and immediately regretted coming here. "I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"No. It's fine Jacob. Is there something in particular you wanted to ask us?" Edward said. Of course he already knew what Jake was going to say but for me he wanted Jake to say it aloud.

"Well.... Eh yeah there was actually." He was fidgeting with his hand which was never a good sign. "I thought that, when's she ready of course, that I might take Nes on a second honeymoon; if it's okay with you of course."

Unpleasant thoughts of Jake and Nes' first honeymoon were running through my head. I had done nothing but fret about that first time and I didn't know if I could do it again.

"_I don't know Edward. You know what I was like the last time." _I didn't want Jake to hear so I used my trusty tool; Thank-god for that.

"I know, love but I think they're older now and we can trust them can't we Jake?" He answered.

"Yes, of course." He said. I knew he was only saying that though; he couldn't keep his hands off of Nes just like Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Oh alright, then. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe Isle Esme. I already asked Esme and she said it was fine."

"That's a great idea Jake. Are you going to tell her now?"

"Yes. I think I might just do that." He was already running out of our house.

"Edward..." I pleaded.

"Yes dear?"

"Can't we get out of here for a while?" I so badly wanted to go away.

"Of course where would you like to go?" I actually hadn't thought of it.

"How about France? I've always wanted to learn how to ski."

"You mean, you have never gone skiing before, oh Emmet will love this."

"I will personally kick his ass if he makes jokes."

"Oh, I know you will. Oh no." Edward didn't look concerned when he said this. I thought he even looked amused and I knew why when Alice came bursting through the door.

"No Alice!" I groaned.

"Oh yes. Shopping time," she grinned.


	6. Encouraging Words

**Chapter6: Encouraging Words**

After I got back from shopping with Alice (still a truly horrifying experience), Edward already had his suitcase packed.

"No Fair," I moaned.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll do everything for you." I gave Alice a huge hug. No matter how annoying she was, she knew I hated packing.

"Mom." I ran straight to Renesme's room.

I nearly broke down the door rushing in. "What's wrong honey?" I noticed that her face had flushed red. That's when I noticed the two pieces of silk she had in her hands.

"Alice!" I yelled. I heard her giggling as she made her way to Nes' room.

"The pink one Nes. He'll love it." She winked.

"Ugh. Stop encouraging her Alice." I cringed I didn't want to think about Nes wearing that.

"Stop thinking that Nes. I'm still here remember," Edward shouted in from our bedroom. I didn't need mind-reading skills to know what Nes was thinking.

"Oops. Sorry Dad." I was so occupied with her lingerie, I hadn't even realised that she was up out of her bed.

"Anyway, what are you doing up out of bed. You're still sick."

"Grandpa said its ok. I healed a lot faster than he thought I would, like Jacob I guess." She smiled when she said Jacob's name, just like I did when I said her father's name.

"I suppose I'm just worrying like mothers do."

"Are you excited to be going to France, mom?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to learn how to ski." I was actually pretty excited.

"Well I can't wait to go to Isle Esme. It's going to be fantastic." She sounded genuinely excited. Many memories were coming back to me now; Human ones.

"Yes dear, I remember too," Edward said. I giggled.

"What is it Mom?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me Nes." Alice smirked.

"Hey. You and Jasper were probably just as bad." I tried my hardest to defend Edward and I. Nes still had a confused look on her face but no way was I going to tell her.

"Yes Bella, we were. But at least it was Jasper and I; I was seeing not you and Edward." She grimaced. I didn't blame her, I really wouldn't have wanted to see what Edward and I did. I giggled again.

"Well, I'm going back to the house to see Rose. Coming Edward?"

"Sure honey; just putting my boxers into my case. See you in a few."

"Dad." Nes groaned.

"Sorry honey." He giggled.

I only caught the last of Edward's words because I was already out the door and running.

**Renesme's POV **

"Aunt Alice can I ask you something?" I waited until Mom and Dad were safely out of hearing range to hear me. I so did not want them to hear it.

"Sure honey. You know you can always ask me anything."

"Well. Here's the thing. I'm scared Aunt Alice." I hadn't admitted this to anyone not even Jake, but it was tearing me up inside. I needed to get it off my chest.

"Scared of what honey; of Aro and Jane. They'll never hurt you again."

"No. Scared of losing another baby." I burst into tears and dropped down to the floor beside my bed. Alice came and wrapped her arms around me. "What if I can never give Jake what he really wants? What if I'm...I'm infertile?" I was sobbing hard now. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Oh honey. You lost the baby because of what Aro and Jane did to you. It was nothing to do with you not being able to produce a child. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but it's just...I can't help but think that if I had not been so bloody stupid Jake and I would still have our little baby." I didn't expect her to understand. I knew the only one who would understand was my mom but I knew that she would tell dad and Jake and I didn't want them worrying about me.

"Listen to me Nes. You will have another baby. Now I know I can't be sure with Jake but I know that it will happen. Your special Nes even you know that. Jake defiantly knows it. Everyone in this family knows it and I don't want you to think like this. It hurts me to see you like this. It will happen when it's the right time. Ok?"

"Ok. I totally understand. Please Aunt Alice don't tell Mom, Dad or Jake. Especially not Jake." I knew he'd only worry about me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. You tell them when you're ready." That was why I loved Aunt Alice. She knew that I would get round to things in my own time. "Now let's finish your packing."

"Is anyone gonna tell me what that conversation you had with my Mom was about?" I so badly wanted to know.

"I told you Nes. You so don't want to know. It will gross you out. Especially before going to Isle Esme."

"Fine," I groaned. "But I'll find out sooner or later."

"I'm sure you will."

We continued our packing before racing with my case to Grandpa and Grandma's house.


	7. Hotel Magnificant

**Chapter7: Hotel Magnificent**

**Bella's POV**

Nes and Alice came into the house not long after Edward and; they were linked arm in arm. I always admired how Nes had Rose and Alice as aunts.

"What time are we leaving Edward?" I suddenly realised I didn't even know what time our flight was or even what time Jake and Nes' was.

"We're leaving in five minutes and in case you're wondering Jake and Nes' flight isn't until tonight.

"Oh ok." I was getting my coat on when Nes banged into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Mom; you too Dad."

"Aww sweetie, we're only gonna be gone a week." I was worried now about leaving her so soon after her attack. Would she be alright without me?

"I know. I'm just gonna miss you guys real bad."

"Honey we're only a phone call away." Edward reassured her.

"Now get off your mother so I can say my goodbyes," Alice barged in.

"I've packed all your favourite pieces of lingerie Bella. You and Edward will have a ball believe me." She winced as she whispered into my ear. I was even more excited now.

"I hope your talking about skiing Alice," Emmet and Jasper said together as they bounded over and gave me a swift cuddle at the same time.

"I would hate to think about the poor guests at the hotel," Emmet giggled.

"Hey, thought when I won that arm-wrestling you were gonna lay off my sex-life Emmet." I moaned.

"Mom!" Nes groaned.

"Your mom and I have a sex-life too you know Nes."

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"What, she knows. Emmet gave her "the talk" when she was younger."

"Yes Dad. I do know. That doesn't mean I need to think it."

"How do you think I feel when I have to see it in everyone's minds." He huffed.

"Alright, enough of that talk. Nes you be very careful on holiday." Carlisle turned into the doctor suddenly.

"But have fun dear." Esme said.

"Thanks Grandma," Nes replied as she hugged her.

"Alright let's go already." I so badly just wanted to leave.

"Ok dear let's go."

I was walking out the door as Emmet called from behind: "Don't forget to get off at the top Bella." I was just about to turn around and march right into the house when Edward pulled me toward the car.

"He's not worth it love, and anyway we don't have time."

"Fine. But don't worry Emmet; I'll get you when I get back."

"Oh I know Bells. I know."

I blew kisses to everyone as we pulled out onto the main road.

"I'm really worried about Nes, Edward"

"Honey, she will be fine. She has Jacob."

I knew he was right. Stupid mother hormones. But it's so soon after her attack that I'm afraid she will have nightmares. We rode the rest of the rest of the trip to the airport in silence. As soon as we walked into the airport all heads turned to look at us. I would've loved to have said they were looking at me, but of course they were looking at Edward. I stared up at him in awe.

"What love?"

"Look at everyone looking at you because you're gorgeous."

"Honey, they're looking at you as well."

When I looked around I realised that they were in fact looking at both of us. Sometimes although it's stupid I do forget I'm a vampire. I laughed aloud to myself. Edward raised his eyebrow at me but I just waved him away as I giggled to myself. We walked into the queue for the check in. When we got to the top, I decided I wanted to have some fun. Although we were already booked first-class (Edward) I told the woman, "We're on our honeymoon," and to add to the effect I stared into Edward's eyes dreamily. He again raised his eyebrows.

"Eh...Yeah I'm one lucky guy," he added.

"Well let me see what I can do for you guys." I gave the check-in lady my most dazzling smile and she was putty in my hands.

"Here you go. Two seats in the top lounge right next to the cock-pit." She smiled probably to herself with how good she was to get these seats.

"Thank you so much." As I turned to walk away I saw two people who were obviously on their honeymoon.

We walked hand in hand to the gate and fortunately the flight was ready for boarding. We got to board first because our seats were at the front. When we were settled and ready to go I snuggled into Edward's chest and waited for the flight to take off. I heard someone cough in front of me and I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Oh my god! Bella." Great. That's all I need as I stared at Jessica and Mike in front of me. I glanced at Edward and he had his eyes closed.

"_Be a man and stop being jealous."_

"Mike; Jessica. I haven't seen you in so long." Edward grumbled.

"Yeah, hi Edward," Mike replied. I watched to be sick he was starring at my chest.

"Mike I'm over here not there," Edward shouted.

"Hmm." Mike said.

"Eyes Mike. Jeez." I said. I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Where are you sitting Jess?" I was secretly hoping she would say second class and my dream came true.

"Oh we're sitting in second class because we wanted to save some money for shopping." She said. I knew she was embarrassed because we were sitting in these amazing seats. I giggled to myself.

"Yeah Edward likes to travel in style. Isn't that right honey?"

"Yes it sure is." Edward beamed. He knew he had something over Mike and he was very happy about it.

Mike grunted and said he goodbyes as they travelled along because some of the travellers were complaining behind them. We were getting a lot of looks from the people who were walking past; so I closed my eyes and prayed we would have no more interruptions

"Bella honey?" Edward's velvet voice said.

"Yes dear?" I asked.

"The air hostess wants to know if you would like a pillow and a blanket." I was secretly wondering why he hadn't just told her that I didn't, but as I opened my eyes I could see that she was intent on staying there as long as she could to stare at Edward.

"No thank you. I have my beautiful husband to snuggle into. I'm so lucky if you know what I mean."

She didn't even attempt to show the disappointment on her face.

"Yeah of course. I've got a great boyfriend at home."

"I'm sure he's wonderful." Edward said as she moved along to ask the other people if they needed anything.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yes it was. I love to see you jealous." He giggled.

"I was not." I huffed. I knew he was right. I hated it when girls flirted with him. "At least I didn't throw a tantrum like you did."

"Hey. Mike Newton was staring at inappropriate places that only I'm allowed to stare at."

"Yeah yeah. You were totally jealous."

"Of course I was. I hate it when guys stare at _my _wife."

"Yes and I hate it when girls stare at _my_ husband." We just stared into each others eyes the rest of the flight although the dirty glances I was getting from said air hostess didn't go unnoticed.

We when left the flight and had our bags I was curious as to how we were getting to our hotel. I just realised that I didn't know anything about our location. I just knew we were somewhere near the beautiful French Alps. I was pleasantly surprised when we walked out to see a guy holding a sign saying

**Mr and Mrs Cullen**

"When did you do this?" I asked Edward.

"Alice did it." That explained a lot. She said she seen a few things from our intended holiday and I knew if I could've I would've blushed.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No of course not silly." I was confused about why he would think this. We snuggled the whole way to the hotel and when I seen it my mouth dropped to the floor.

The hotel was situated right at the top of a beautiful snowy mountain. There was little tea lights' surrounding the entrance and the reception area was made of total glass. Edward was pulling me along into the reception but I was totally absorbed in the hotel.

"Ah yes; Mr and Mrs Cullen this way please." I think that was the manger talking.

"Bella? Earth to Bella."

"Oh I'm sorry, the hotel is just gorgeous."

"Thank you. We pride ourselves in our appearance." The manger said even though I wasn't talking to him.

"Well you're doing very well," Edward said.

We travelled along another couple of corridors and down a flight of stairs until we finally stood outside room 406.

"Ah here we are. Now we do have transport to and from the slopes and there is a car rental shop just down the road. We also have a skiing shop just in case you didn't bring anything. You can get your skiing essentials also at the slopes. If you need anything else Mr Cullen please don't hesitate to call me to reception."

"Thank you very much Mr Palermo."

"Don't mention it. Au revoir."

We walked into our room and I wrapped my arms around Edward.

"I think Mr Cullen sounds awfully sexy don't you Mr Cullen?"

"Why Mrs Cullen I believe it does."

I giggled as I gave him a very passionate kiss.


	8. Another Surprise In The Wings

**Chapter8 Another Surprise In The Wings**

**Renesme's POV**

I have to admit, I am so excited about going to Isle Esme. I get more and more excited every second. When we checked in the very nice lady bumped us up to the front of the check in queue because Jake told her it was our honeymoon. I giggled at how ironic it was that even when we went on our actual honeymoon we had to queue like everyone else. When we boarded the plane to Rio I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Are we nearly there?" I asked Jake. He sighed and I knew why. I had been asking that question for the past hour.

"Nes, what did the captain say? We'll be landing really soon. Do you want to distract you?" He smiled.

"Well, Mr Black I certainly wouldn't refuse."

"Well, Mrs Black close your eyes."

I straightened up in my seat waiting for the kiss of a life time but it never happened. I was up out of my seat in two minutes flat banging on the toilet door begging whoever was in there to let me in. I knew I was going to be sick I just didn't expect it to come on so quickly. I looked around and found that the nearest seat had a sick bag in it. I grabbed it and just throw up the contents of my stomach. After I had finished I felt instantly fine. Wait...could this actually mean? I was contemplating the last time me and Jacob had had sex to now and I instantly remembered it was when Mum and Dad were out hunting.

But I couldn't be. Could I? I rushed back to a worried Jacob who was only registering what had just happened.

"Nes...you scared the hell outta me! What the hell was that? You have never been that sick apart from when you were..."

But he didn't finish because I didn't give him the chance to. "Jake, I don't want you to get your hopes up just in case I am just genuinely sick, but as soon as we land I will take a test." My heart was in my mouth. I couldn't speak after that. I just stared into Jake's eyes and prayed that he would be ok if the test was negative.

**********************************************************************************

As soon as we had landed Jake rushed me over to the nearest local pharmacy and about an hour after trying to explain to the Portuguese woman what we wanted, I was standing in their unattended dirty toilets taking the test. I could feel Jakes nerves radiating of his body because they were exactly the same as mine. I left the test on the counter and turned to Jake.

"Ok, we wait two minutes and then we check it. Please for the love of God; do not get upset if it is negative because it is not the end of the world." At least that's what I was telling myself. I couldn't even comprehend what this would mean for me and Jake but I was afraid that my dreams would be shattered if it was negative.

When two minutes was up I held up the stick and looked directly at Jake.

**Bella's POV**

I was wondering how Jake and Nes were getting on. So while Edward was changing I grabbed his phone and send Nes a text.

**Hey Honey. Just wanted to know how you were getting on. Hope you are having a good time on Isle Esme. Just like your dad and me did.**

**Love You,**

**Mom**

I didn't want to press for information so I just left it at that. We had been in France for five days now and I was loving every minute of it. During the day Edward and I would take to the slopes which were so much fun. I was getting pretty good especially since I hadn't run into any trees or anything. Of course Edward had to show off and most of the women were drooling at the sight of him when he came out in his skiing gear; me as well, but mostly with anger. At night, well we pretty much just stayed in our hotel room.

"Honey?" I called on our sixth day. It was getting really close to when we would have to go home and I really didn't want to go.

"Yes dear?" Edward replied in his velvet voice.

"Nes still hasn't replied to my text I sent yesterday." I was getting worried about her. She normally would always check her phone every hour at least. But it had been nearly 24 hours and she still hadn't replied.

"She's probably just busy you know snorkelling and all that." Snorkelling my ass. I knew what she doing. I winced at the very thought of it.

"Why don't you give her a call if you're that worried?"

"I think I might just do that."

I lifted Edward's phone from my bag and pressed one because that was Nes' speed dial. It rang for about four rings before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nes, How're doing? I was getting worried because you didn't reply to my texts."

"Oh, hey Mom, I'm fine, great actually." I could feel something coming because the glow she had radiating through the phone was a dead give away.

"Do you have something to tell me Nes?"

"I'M PREGANANT!" She shrieked.

All time stood still. I was overjoyed, shocked and terrified all at the same time. I was overjoyed because she was pregnant again. Shocked because I didn't know it would happen so soon; and terrified about if something went wrong this time.

"Mom? Are you there?" I had nearly dropped the phone.

"Edward." I whispered. I knew he could hear me.

"What's wrong?" He was at my side in an instant holding out his hand for the phone.

"Nes. Oh I see. Yes she's fine. I will speak with her. Yes will do. Bye." I looked at Edward for the first time since he had come into the room. "She said she's sorry and is quite shocked herself. And she wants you to know that she loves you."

"I know she loves me Edward, it's just so soon. I'm afraid she's not ready for this."

"But you know deep down she is love. She has come to deal with what happened to her and it has only made her stronger."

I was slowly coming to terms with the information Edward had given me. On the phone she did seem overjoyed by the news and maybe I was just getting ahead of myself.

"Let's go and celebrate our last full day here together. I think you owe me a race?" Edward said.

"Hell yeah, you're on." I scrambled around the room vampire style and grabbed all my necessary equipment (not that I would need it if I fell).

I raced Edward to the top of the slopes and immediately jumped on my skis. The speed was exhilarating but nowhere as fast or as wonderful as vampire speed. I dodged all the trees and the little cones that the resort had put out and was really beginning to believe I might actually win this time. I was so close to the finish line when Edward swooped in at the last minute and stole my thunder.

"Oh man. Thanks a lot Edward." I groaned in his ear. I knew he hated when I did it.

"Dude that was awesome!" Some surfer dude said as he slammed into Edward only to hurt himself of course.

"Whoa, that was fantastic, is that the only thing you're good at?" Some rich snooty woman asked Edward.

I marched right up to her and said, "No, trust me it isn't," I giggled and then stood on my toes and gave Edward the most passionate kiss we had ever done in public.

Edward broke away first though and I was grateful or we would've looked like aliens or something. He winked at the guys and said his apologies to the many disappointed woman who knew I was getting lucky tonight and they were not. That made me giggle again.

"What's so funny?" Edward looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. Damn it, why did he have to be so perfect.

_I was just thinking about how lucky you're going to get Mr Cullen and you don't even know it yet. _I giggled in my head and quickly showed him the piece of silk lingerie I had bought earlier in the week without anyone knowing except for Alice; who I was very grateful to for keeping it a secret from Edward.

Edward gasped which made me giggle even more. He run me around the side of the building and his lips were instantly on mine.

"Bella, I want you right here, right now." I moaned and almost lost my cool.

"Now now Edward. You will just have to wait my dear overly sex mad husband. He groaned which I took great pleasure in. It meant my plan was working.

We skied for a little while longer before deciding to go hunting because my eyes in particular were becoming dangerously black. It is so much fun and really exhilarating whenever we went hunting. I loved going with Edward. Sometimes I just stop and watch him hunt. When we were finished we raced back to the hotel and stopped about a mile out. We walked hand in hand the rest of the way because it was just too risky. We bumped into an elderly couple who were on their way out of the hotel.

"Good evening." Edward greeted them. He was always really polite. I nodded my head in acknowledgment. We made our way to the room.

"Mr Cullen this is going to be the best last day of any holiday you've ever had." I grinned and the huge grin he gave me back made me giggle.

"I bet it is." He said.

I rushed into the bathroom and put on the blue lingerie I had bought with Alice. When I walked out Edward was bouncing up and down on the bed. He gasped when he saw me and I had to admit, I loved when he did it. In two seconds flat my beautiful lingerie was on the ground ripped to shreds. We had sex for a good five hours and I kept thinking back to our honeymoon ten years ago. I would never have been able to keep this up for five hours.

Edward sighed and it startled me from my thoughts.

"What's wrong honey? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He chuckled. "Bella dear you did everything perfect. Absolutely perfect. I can't believe we just had sex for five hours. FIVE."

I laughed and laughed. I was so happy that I could make him feel that way.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I can't believe we have to leave and go home to gloomy Forks."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe it was time for a change of scenery." I gasped. "Now wait love. Only for a few years. I know that you wouldn't want to be away from Charlie and Billy mightn't appreciate us taking away his only grandchild, but I think we should do it."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't thinking about any of them people. I was thinking of me. Even though that was really selfish I couldn't help it. Forks is my home. I loved it too much to leave.

"Edward I know it's a really boring and you've been there for ages, but Forks is my home and I love it too much to leave. I'm sorry; you're not mad are you?"

"Mad? I couldn't be mad at you if I tried. Of course that's ok."

"I love you with all my soul you do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you too silly."

A thought suddenly popped into my head.

"Edward how would feel about becoming a doctor?"

**Hey guys. I don't really like these note things but because I haven't really did one before I decided to do one. So a huge shout out to 1987** **for reviewing my fan fic. **

**I have a huge plot line coming up so I should be updating often.**

**For Now,**

**Aimee xo **


	9. Embarrassing Encounter

**Chapter9-Embarrassing encounter. **

**I should probably point out as I always forget to **

**I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS (sigh) **

**I JUST OWN THE PLOT**

**Okay so that said here you go....**

**Bella's POV**

"I...I...," I nearly gasped. I had never heard Edward shutter before. This was a first.

"Dear, I was only thinking that, you know, how you love to help people and it would be perfect because I know you could do it."

I truly believed that he could do it. He had awesome control when I was human and even now around all these people he was nearly as good as me.

"Well...I suppose I just never really thought about it." He had the I'm thinking look and I thought it was better to leave him be for now.

"I'm just going to take a hot shower. You kept on thinking now."

"Mmmm." Is all he murmured.

**Renesme's POV**

We were now travelling home after seven glorious days on Isle Esme. I would be lying if I said that I was happy to leave. I would've gladly stayed there the whole week-end. Jacob and I were ecstatic about my being pregnant and all we talked about were names and the sex and who it will look like the most.

"Babe?" Jacob asked.

"Mhmm," I looked up at him only to realize that we were already back in Forks. I sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be back?" I knew he was. He couldn't contain his joy when he told Billy on the phone and I knew he wanted to go see him.

"Yeah I am, it's just it was so wonderful over there and now it's like ugh Forks." I made a face and he laughed his booming laugh which only made the elderly woman to my right glare at him.

I just laughed.

We raced off the flight, got our bags and were back at the house in no time. Before I was even out of the car Grandma, Rose and Alice attacked me.

"Whoa, watch you guys, there's a little baby in there now." I grinned as I patted my stomach.

"We know. I'm just so happy and sad, ugh a great-grandma," Esme sighed.

I just giggled and Emmett and Japer came out to get my bags.

"Sooooo Nes, you're knocked up, I hear?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie hit him on the arm which made me roll around on the ground laughing.

"She is not knocked up, she is pregnant and married so it's perfectly alright," Rose said as she rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Hey, are Mom and Dad not home yet?" I asked.

"Uhh," Rosalie said. What the heck was going on? I looked around at everyone and they were all avoiding telling me what was going on. I looked at Alice and demanded to know what was going on.

"They're in a spot of trouble at the minute..." she trailed off.

What kind of trouble I thought....

**Bella's POV**

"This is simply unacceptable Bella," Charlie growled at me as Edward and I sat in my father's house with our heads hung in shame. "I cannot believe you two would be so idiotic as to believe you could get away with this." He was pacing up and down the living room not looking me in the eyes. I could understand why.

Fours Hours Earlier...

"Bella..." Edward moaned beside me.

I had been teasing him for nearly an hour now. We were on our flight back home and I was getting really bored so I put my hand on his thigh and started to slowly move it up and down.

"Come with me," I purred in his ear.

I jumped up out of my seat with Edward tailing behind me. Soon we got to the toilet and I pushed him in and locked the door.

"Ever wanted to join the mile high club, Edward?" I said as I took my top and slowly undid his belt buckle.

Fifteen minutes later... (**AN. I'm only 15 so I'm gonna skip the obvious)**

I was really enjoying myself until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but the plight has landed and we need you leave the aircraft."

I swear if I could've blushed I would've. I slowly composed myself while Edward played with my hair, as if we had not just been caught having sex on a plane toilet.

I let us out and was greeted by a very angry looking French pilot. Oh no... I thought. If he rings the police then... I gave him my best smile but I knew it would never work.

Present Day

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" Charlie demanded. His face was the colour of a beetroot and I knew he was so embarrassed to be having this conversation even though Edward and I had Nessie.

"It was my fault Dad," I admitted. "I got carried away and I'm sorry was embarrassed you like that." I muffled my laughter while Charlie turned to Edward.

"Edward," he whined. "I thought you knew better than this." He huffed and sat in his armchair.

"I too am sorry Charlie... like Bella said we just got carried away." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yeah well don't let it happen again." He grumbled while turning on the game.

_I think I've had enough embarrassment from my own father for one day, let's go home and see what's waiting for us back there. _I told Edward.

He just nodded in agreement while I said my goodbyes to Charlie.

Of course when we got home it was the complete opposite from my fellow brother and sister in-laws. I got clapped on the back and was told "Well done Bella, we didn't know you had it in you." While Esme and Carlisle just bowed their heads.

We asked Nes and Jake if they had a good time and then left and went to the cottage for some peace and quiet. But of course that didn't happen.

**Ohh cliffy. Love em. Mwah. I know it's short but I'm really really busy at the minute so sorry. X**

**Check out kstevens. She is my wonderful beta and I love her. She has some amazing stories so that's her author name just search her and I swear you'll be hooked just like me.**

**Well review, review and review. Please tell me what you think.**

**Toddles,**

**Aimee xo **


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter10- Unexpected Visitor **

"Well, well well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Cullen."

I gasped. As we had walked into the cottage there in front of us was Aro Volturi. I swear if Edward had not of been holding me back I would have ripped his head off.

"What do you think you're doing here, Aro," I hissed through my teeth.

"Well I had a little checking up to do; maybe a certain Renesme rings a bell." Edward hissed this time.

"I think you did enough damage last time, don't you Aro?" Edward asked.

"Indeed Edward, but there still is the matter of the unborn child Renesme is carrying," he said.

"That, for your information is perfectly fine and within the vampire codes. As I do remember correctly there is no law prohibiting a werewolf and a half human-vampire conceiving a child. So if I were you I would leave quietly before my wife and more importantly the rest of my family get their hands on you," Edward said.

I was now shaking and frantically trying to remove myself from Edward's grasp. With no luck I might add.

"Now now Bella, there's no need for violence." He grinned.

"NO NEED! YOU NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTER YOU WORTHLESS SPINELESS PIG." I boomed which in turn made all of the Cullen's and Jacob to come storming in the door.

"Ah Carlisle, my good friend. It's nice to see you again," Aro beamed.

Carlisle just glared while Emmett and Rose with the aid of Jasper were trying to keep Jacob from also ripping Aro's head off.

"YOU...YOU!" He screamed.

"Guys... you ran off so fast. What goin..." Renesme couldn't even finish. She was shaking so hard I felt like crying.

"Nes baby go back to the house....now" Jacob said.

"I...I..." I just broke down. I couldn't watch my daughter in pain.

"Edward... get him out of our house now. Please," I pleaded with Edward.

"With pleasure," Edward said as he, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle ran out the door with Aro. I hoped he didn't come back.

"Mom..." Nes said as she ran into my arms crying.

I pulled her down to the sofa and gently rocked her back and forward in my arms until she fell asleep. I carried her into her room and softly shut the door. I jumped onto the sofa and got lost in my thoughts.

_Why did Aro have to do this?_

_What was happening now? Was he going to leave us alone or was there going to be another fight?_

I was so emerged in my own thoughts I didn't hear Edward and Jake come back.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he lay down beside me.

I nodded my head toward Nes' door and Jake just went on in.

"Baby, are you ok?" I heard him ask.

I tuned out then and started to play with Edward's hair.

Renesme's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I was sitting in my room shaking up and down on the bed when Jake came bursting threw the door.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"N-n—n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o," I shuttered trying to compose myself.

Jake walked over to me and climbed into the bed and pulled me close to him.

I felt so safe now.

"Ssh, it's ok. He'll never hurt you again." He cooed in my ear as I tried to drift off to sleep.

It wasn't working.

"Jake, baby do you think you could get me some water?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

As soon as he was gone, I climbed out of bed and went to my dresser and pulled out my phone.

I stabbed the numbers as quickly as I could.

"It's me." I sobbed.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and that this is really short but I think I have writers block and also my tests are coming up soon! So I have to study.**

**Please hit that wonderful button and I will be eternally grateful. Love and all that Aimee x**


	11. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 11- Misunderstanding**

"I didn't know who else to call," I admitted looking up at my secret friend.

"Nes, I'm here. Always." Paul said.

I don't know how we had become to be really close friends; we just sort of bonded over silly things. Like the same movies or music or whatever.

I preferred that nobody knew about us being friends. It wasn't like I was cheating on Jake or anything, I just liked that I can come to Paul with any problems I have.

I came to him with the first baby and I come to talk to him about this baby too.

The only person who knows about us being friends is Alice. She understands completely that everyone needs somebody like Paul. She admitted that she has Rose while Jasper goes to dad and Emmett sometimes.

We were currently sitting at First Beach watching the tide come in and out. I had told everyone that I was going shopping with Alice to take my mind off things and Alice had agreed that she would cover for me.

"I know Paul."

"So what's happened?"

"Aro happened," I said as I turned to look at his reaction.

I heard him growl and he started shaking.

"What was he doing here?" He half shouted.

"I don't know but I was so scared," I started to shake now and I knew I was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, Nes. Ssh don't cry," Paul said.

He pulled me into his arms and just held me while I sobbed.

I heard someone gasp and looked behind me to see Jake and dad standing there looking at Paul and I.

"Nes?" Jake asked.

I could see his chest rumble and knew I had about 3 seconds to explain myself before he took off into the woods.

"Jake, it's not what it looks like. I swear we're just friends..." I trailed off as he glared at Paul before taking off into the woods.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

I tried to run after him with tears streaming down my face but I fell and just lay there in a heap on the ground.

I felt someone lift me into their arms and knew it was my dad.

"Daddy. What have I done?" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Ssh Nes. Don't worry. He'll calm down and then you can explain. It will all be alright." He cooed in my ear.

"Nessie are you alright?" I heard Paul ask.

"I suggest you get in your car and drive away from my daughter Paul or I will tear you to shreds."

I gasped. I had never heard my dad say something like that to anyone. I never knew he was so protective over me. This was 10 times worse than 'the talk' he gave Jake when we first started going out.

Paul hung his head and started back to his car as I continued to sob into my dad's shirt.

He placed me in the front seat of his car and we drove home in silence.

As soon as I stepped into the cottage I ran into my mom's arms and started to cry again. God I loved my mom.

"Honey...what's wrong?" She asked me.

**Bella's POV**

I had just finished reading Wuthering Heights when Nes came running in the door closely followed by Edward.

As soon as she was in my arms she started to cry.

"Honey...what's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me so I looked over at Edward.

"Jake and I were going to first beach just to talk when we noticed that Nes was there with Paul. He had his arms around her and was comforting her. Of course Jake jumped to conclusions and took off. Nes is obviously a state right now and she needs you, Rose and Alice. So I'll just leave and get them," He said as he was starting to back away.

"Daddy nooooo," Nes half shouted. She held her arms out for him to come to the sofa and I was immediately reminded of the day she had had her first kiss.

_Flashback_

_I saw Nes run through the door and she was calling out for her daddy._

_She was now 7 years old but looked and acted like a 14 year old._

_Edward and I were at her side in an instant demanding to know what was wrong._

_She took us to the sofas in our little cottage and nearly gave me a heart attack._

"_Jake kissed me today," she giggled. _

_I gaped at her while Edward growled at her._

"_He did WHAT!" He shouted._

_He got up and began to storm over to the door but Nes shouted at him._

"_Daddy nooooo. Please stay. I love you," she said._

_I saw Edward's eyes soften as he looked at our daughter and he retreated back towards us._

_End flashback_

I loved that day. It showed how Nes was such a daddy's girl and that Edward was putty in her hands. He would do anything for her as would I.

Edward walked back to us and wrapped his arms around both of us.

We sat like that forever until Jake came storming in the door.

"Renesme Carlie Black how could you do this to me. I love you," he exclaimed as he started towards us.

I grabbed onto Nes as Edward stood up and started walking towards Jacob.

"Now Jacob, I think you need to calm down. There has been a misunderstanding and you need to talk to Nes, so Bella I think Rose wants to speak to us," Edward said.

I understood and began to get up.

"Mom, please don't leave me," Nes begged.

"Sweetheart he's your husband. You need to apologise," I said before taking Edward's hand and running towards Esme's house.

Once inside Edward pulled me toward the piano where he began to play my lullaby. I automatically relaxed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better thank you," I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"Woah...no making- out in my mother's lovely living room." Someone said and I knew exactly who that someone was.

"Go away Emmett," I groaned.

He laughed and sat down on the couch; controller in his hands.

"Up for some Xbox Eddie?" He said.

Edward looked at me expectantly and I just nodded my head.

He kissed the top of my head before jumping up and joining Emmett on the couch.

I sighed and made my way into the kitchen where Esme was sitting.

We chatted for a while before I heard the door open and close.

I jumped up and ran to the door to see Nes and Jake walk in hand in hand looking as loved up as ever.

"So everything's ok?" I asked.

Jake kissed Nes on the head while she nodded. He joined the game the guys were playing while Nes came and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Mom for everything. I love you."

"Don't worry baby. And I love you too always." I said.

**Hey guys! ******

**I hope you liked this chapter it was really difficult to write.**

**I think I'm going to skip a couple of months now because I want Nes to have her baby already.**

**If you want me to write the conversation between Nes and Jake I will. I just didn't really feel like it at the moment but if you want to know what was said I'll write it.**

**So I have a question for you: **

**Rate the Twilight Saga; starting with your least favourite and tell me why you have rated them like this. Tell me why your favourite book is...and why your least favourite book is...**

**I'm bored so that should be fun. Lol**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**A xo **


	12. Plans

**Chapter 12- Plans **

**Bella's POV**

After the whole Nes-Paul fiasco, it felt good to just unwind and relax for a while. Alice, Edward and I had gone hunting and now the whole family were sitting around the dining table discussing the plans for the baby. Billy and Sam were also here.

"I want you there Mom and you Dad," Nessie said.

She had been adamant from even the first baby that we are in the delivery room with her.

Carlisle, of course, is delivering the baby and of course Jake will be there also.

"Sweetheart thanks so much, but I don't think I would be able to watch you go through all that pain," Edward said.

I understood what he meant. I faintly remember the pain he went through watching me give birth to Nessie and then my transformation; it was too much for him.

"But dad, I will be different, it will just be like watching any regular woman give birth," Nes whined.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," he told her.

"So Renesme, you want to have it here. Correct?" Carlisle asked.

He was sitting at the head of the table followed round by Edward, me, Alice, Renesme, Jake, Sam, Billy, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and finally Esme beside Carlisle.

"Yes and I want to have her naturally if possible," she answered.

We had found out that Nes was having a girl a couple of days ago and she was forever talking about names and clothes; especially with Alice.

She was so excited. It was like Renesme all over again.

"Well we'll see how you do when you go into labour and then I will make that decision if that's ok?" Carlisle said.

"Of course grandpa; I trust you."

I knew she did. Renesme loved all the Cullen's and most of the wolves. She had a big heart that fit everyone.

I did know however, that there were separate places for the very important people in her life.

We had had this conversation some weeks ago where she told me that Edward and I had our own place; along with Jake and Charlie and now her new baby.

I knew Nes always had a soft spot for Charlie. He loved her so much as she did him.

That reminded me that we need to see Charlie soon. He'll be expecting us soon. But how was I going to explain about Nes.

"Edward, can I speak to you a moment?" I asked him squeezing his hand gently under the table.

"Of course dear," he replied.

He had taken a lot to calling me dear now. It was like his new pet name. He did still use the old ones like love, babe and honey. But he liked dear especially.

He had once told me it was because he remembered his father calling his mother that.

We walked out into the foyer where I sat down on his lap.

"You're worried about Charlie," he stated.

I stared at him.

"How did you know that?"

"I know by your face. It's very easy to read," he said.

"I thought you said I was one of the hardest people you could read." I was being stubborn now, but he knew I was only messing.

"You are; but because I've known you so long, I've got used to it."

"Oh well, yes you're right. We need to see him soon and what are we supposed to say. Oh by the way Renesme is pregnant with a half vampire-half werewolf-half human baby."

He chuckled.

"No dear. I distinctly remember all those years ago, Charlie told us the less he knew the better. So we'll tell him he's gonna be a great grandpa and hope for the best."

Damn Edward. He always had the answers.

"I think that's a great idea," I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

As I was getting up to join the rest of my family, he pulled me back down onto his lap.

"Hey," he whined, "I come up with the greatest plan ever, and that's the best you can do. A kiss on the nose."

It was my turn to laugh now.

"You, Mr Cullen are a sex addict."

"No, I'm a Bella addict now come here."

He said before kissing me passionately.

It was getting very heated on the porch until somebody cleared their throat.

"Ah, we're just going home now and we, well ah." It was Jake and Renesme. Jake was averting his eyes trying to form a coherent sentence while Renesme was a deep red colour and was covering her face with her hair.

"Ok, well bye," Nes said before departing on Jake's back.

I heard a huge chuckle coming from behind me and turned to see Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper rolling on the ground.

"Guys come on, it wasn't that funny." I whined.

Edward was laughing too now and I just dreaded what Emmett would say; so I grabbed Edward's hand and sped off to the cottage where it was just us.

**Ok so I know I said I was gonna skip a few months but I just thought I would write this.**

**I don't really know where else to go with this story, so unfortunately there will only be one more chapter. I just think it's plain awful when writers do a story and then stop it and say yeah I'm not even gonna finish it.**

**So I am going to finish the story and I don't think there will be a sequel because I just don't think I have anymore to write.**

**So I think I will have one more chapter and then an epilogue. **

**Thanks for sticking with the story and I love every one of you guys who did. Thanks so much.**

**Love A xo **


	13. The Moment Of Truth

**Chapter 13- The moment of truth**

**4 months later...**

"You're doing great baby," Jake was saying into Nes' ear.

I was standing beside the door while Edward was helping Carlisle.

She was coming; Soon.

Everyone else was gone.

It was only me, Nes, Jake, Edward and Carlisle in the delivery room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," Nes was screaming and I didn't know what to do.

She was 9.5 centimetres dilated now and any minute Carlisle would tell her to push and my granddaughter would be born.

The last four months had just flown by. They were spent building a nursery in our cottage, Nes' house and the big house.

We also went on several hundred shopping trips to buy everything for the baby.

We made the trip to Charlie's house and Edward was right. He just said that he didn't want to know what he didn't need to know so we just told him; we would bring the baby over to see him when she was born.

We also threw a baby shower for Renesme but that was a mistake. Her hormones were in over drive and every little thing set her off.

Alice was just going to the bathroom when Nes yelled "Yeah, you just go to the bathroom while I have to waddle to the bathroom and it takes me about an hour to get there and YOU; YOU can just walk right up the stairs with no assistance."

Poor Alice was afraid to be in the same room as Nes for the rest of her pregnancy.

I faintly heard Carlisle say it was time and I immediately rushed over to her side shoving Jake out of the way.

"Mom, I can't do this. It hurts so much." She was crying now.

"Yes you can Nes. You're going to have a beautiful baby girl in just a few short minutes. You can do this baby," I tried to reassure as much as I could.

"Alright Nes. Nes look at grandpa for me; alright good girl. Now when you feel the urge to push don't hold back anymore; just do it." Carlisle explained.

Nes grabbed my hand and then screamed with all she had in her.

One hour and 23 minutes later, I was standing beside Nes' bed cradling my new baby granddaughter.

She was beautiful.

She had Jake's dark skin tone and Nes' beautiful golden locks.

I was also surprised to see that when she opened her eyes and looked into mine; she had Edward's golden eyes.

She was cooing and reaching with her fingers everywhere and I just loved her.

She was my granddaughter; my beautiful granddaughter.

"Mom," Nes was looking over at me with tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful Nes; just like you and Jake," I said.

I looked up at Nes and could see she had her hands out.

Jake was beside her on the bed with the exact same look Edward had when Nes was born.

I handed her over and she fitted perfectly into Nes' arms.

"We want to call her Mary mom," Nes said.

I knew why. Marie was my middle name but it was too frumpy (not disrespect to my readers who are called Marie) and Mary was Ali's middle name and I thought it was perfect.

"It's perfect Nes," I whispered.

Edward came back into the room then and wrapped his arms around me.

He was closely followed by everyone else.

"Well, you two how does it feel to be grandparents?" Esme asked.

"Like the best feeling in the world," Edward answered.

I grinned up at him and he me gave me that dazzling crooked smile in return.

"Here dad. I want everyone to meet Mary Esme Black," Nes said while handing Mary over to Edward.

"Oh Nes," I heard someone say.

I looked over to see Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder.

Esme walked over to Nes and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you grandma, so much," Nes said.

I looked at Edward.

He was cradling Mary in his arms while humming a strange tune.

"What is that Edward?" I asked.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, while you were hunting the other day, little Mary kicked in Nes' stomach and then when I felt it, I had the sudden urge to go to my piano. Turns out, little Mary here gave me the inspiration for her lullaby," he finished by kissing Mary gently on the head.

I had tears in my eyes now. I was sure of it.

"Oh Edward," I said while curling into his side and softly kissing Mary.

I just knew that my life would be perfect from now on. I just knew it.

**So there you have it. There will be an epilogue and then that's it I'm afraid. I don't want to write it anymore.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Love A **

**Xo **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_60 Years Later_

"Mary Esme Black, get your ass down these stairs right now or I'll call your mother."

"I'm coming grandpa."

"We're gonna be late for school, hurry up."

I was walking out of the kitchen with Alice when I seen a fed up Edward sitting on the stairs with an irritated look about him.

I chuckled.

"What's your problem?" I asked as I plopped myself down beside him.

"Our granddaughter THAT'S THE PROBLEM," he yelled up the stairs.

As he yelled, Mary came walking down the stairs.

She looked beautiful. She was now 17 years old; the same age as a lot of us around here.

Her long golden locks were straightened and she had on a pair of skinny jeans and a cute orange top. Her golden eyes were eye catching and looked gorgeous covered with a coat of black mascara.

"Yessh grandpa. It takes time to look this perfect." She said as she smiled.

"You don't need to take time, my darling you are always beautiful." Edward said.

Mary was so spoilt. Because she had her parents, Edward and I and also Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett she was given everything she wanted.

She looked over at me and pouted. Oh no. That dreadful pout that her mother used on me all the time to get her way.

"What is it this time Mary?" I asked.

"Pretty pretty please can we take my car?"

Edward and Jake had gone all out for Mary on her 16th birthday and had got her a mini convertible. A red one. She adored it.

"Oh course sweetie," I said as she bounded over to me; gave me a quick hug and then ran out the door lighting speed.

Mary we had found out had all the characteristics of her mother. She ate human food and had a heartbeat but she had incredible speed and strength. She had also stopped growing at 17. She did however have her father's incredible body temperature.

We had moved to Alaska once Charlie and Billy had passed away because Forks was such a gloomy place without them.

We had been going to school for about 6 months now. Emmett and Rose were seniors while Jake, Nes, Mary, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all got away with being freshmen. Carlisle works at the local hospital and things are pretty normal.

"We spoil her too much," I said to Edward as we were leaving to go to the car.

I had grabbed a granola bar for Mary because she was so excited about driving in her car she had forgotten breakfast. I threw it to her because she was standing with Alice and then clambered into the back seat with Edward.

"I know but I don't mind," Edward grinned.

I knew he didn't. He loved spoiling her.

Mary was currently staying with me and Edward at our house because Nes and Jake were on vacation but last night she had wanted to stay with Alice. Hence why Edward was yelling for her to come down the stairs.

Alice sat in the passenger side while Mary drove.

We started to drive out of the garage and I smiled to myself thinking that this was defiantly the life I was meant to life.

The End


End file.
